STRIP Black Jack
by TheDoctor'sNecromancer
Summary: Thought it might be fun to see what the 9thDoctor, Rose and Jack would get up to on a card game night. 9thRose. COMPLETE!
1. Round One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

_P.S: this Black Jack game rules are my own rules mixed with the rules I was taught to play by. They may not be right but I don't care and I hope you readers don't mind._

**STRIP Black Jack.**

Rose, Jack, and the Doctor sat in a triangle on the floor of the control room. Three bottles of strong alcohol, one each and a deck of cards at the ready. Each one filled a shoot glass and placed it in the middle with the others. Jack shuffled the cards and dealt them out, seven cads each. Once card was placed face up in the middle along with the rest of the deck next to it. They picked up the cards and started sorting them out into order.

"My rules," Jack ordered. "Rules are; One: black jacks you pickup five cards. Two: eights you miss a turn and knock back a shot. Three: fives you knock back a shot. Four: twos you pickup two cards. Five: aces are floaters can be anything. Six: red jacks cancel out any pickups."

"Stakes are loser's lose their shoes," Rose stated.

"Ladies first then," the Doctor ordered.

Rose put her cards into size order then looked at the card on the floor. It was a _two of Spades_. She looked back at her deck and picked two cards from her hand and laid them on top of the _two of Spades_.

"Doctor pick up 4," Rose stated bluntly. She had put down the _two of Diamonds and two of Hearts._

The Doctor gave Rose a smug look then pulled out two cards from his hand. He threw them on top of the cards Rose had put down.

"Or not Rose. Pick up 11 cards Jack," the Doctor cheered out. He had a huge grin from ear to ear.

The doctor had put down the _two of Clubs and Jack of Clubs._

Jack looked to his hand then to the pile of cards on then floor then with pleading eyes looked at Rose. Rose put on her sternest look when Jack did this and said,

"Now, now Jack you have to play fair."

Jack pulled a gutted look then leaned over and dealt himself 11 cards. He flared them out in his hands and started ordering them into runs that he can use.

Rose grinned and put down the _eight of Clubs_. She smiled cheekily at the Doctor and said,

"Miss a go Doctor and have a drink I think. Jack your go."

Jack looked up and Rose winked at him. She was going to try and help him win and hopefully she will win too leaving the Doctor the loser. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA, Rose thought.

While Jack put down his cards the Doctor knocked back his shot and refilled the glass. Jack put down 6 of his cards and the top cards was the _five of Hearts_.

"Your go Rosie."

Rose lifted her shot glass and knocked it back then looked at her cards. Nothing she had to pick up. She leaned over and picked up a card. She looked at it and let out a whoop.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at that but carried on looking at his cards. The Doctor put down a four-card run the top card was the _ten of Spades_.

Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his cards and chuckled to himself. He called out quiet excitedly,

"LAST CARD!"

The Doctor looked up at this and put on a bit of a disappointed face. Bit then something clicked and he realised that Rose was closer to losing now instead of Jack. Jack lain his run down and the top card was the _six of Diamonds_.

Jack was out which now left Rose and the Doctor playing. Rose's go. She looked at her cards and then started fiddling with their order. She also had a run. But not a complete run. She would still be left with one card in her hand. She put down her run and it ended with another eight, the _eight of Diamonds_. She gave a smug look at the Doctor and spoke,

"Last card Doctor and you miss a turn as well as having a shot." Rose said. When the Doctor had taken his shot Rose put her last card down the _five of Diamonds_.

"Looks like you lose Doctor. Now lost those shoes," Rose said in a high cheery voice.

The Doctor huffed a bit and argued but in the end he took off his shoes and threw them behind himself somewhere.

Jack collected up the cards and shuffled them while Rose refilled her shot glass and took off her fleece. She must have been getting hot otherwise she wouldn't have made the game easier.

Kimberley Walton.


	2. Round Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the second chapter. ENJOY!

_P.S: this Black Jack game rules are my own rules mixed with the rules I was taught to play by. They may not be right but I don't care and I hope you readers don't mind._

**STRIP Black Jack.**

The shot glasses were all full, the Doctor and Rose sat watching Jack like hawks as he shuffled the cards and then dealt out seven cards. Once all had seven cards Jack put the top card right side up and the rest of the cards next to that card. The top card was the _two of Diamonds_.

"Right Doctor you go first this time and the loser loses their hmmmm. Loser loses their top," Jack stated. The Doctor picked up his cards and started sorting them out. He put down the _eight of Diamonds_. "Rose sorry but looks like you've got to miss-a-go and take a shot." The Doctor said laughing. Rose pulled a face, looked down at her cards then picked up the shot glass and knocked it back. Then she refilled it just before Jack put his card down.

Jack pulled out a card and put it on top of the pile, it was the _four of Diamonds_. "Your go Doc."

The Doctor put down a _four of Spades_. "Ok then Rose lets see what you got."

Rose flicked through her cards and picked out the _ten of spades_. "Looks like I'm not having very good luck this time."

Jack looked at his cards then looked up and grinned. He placed down three cards. He put down the _nine of Spades, nine of Clubs _and _ten of Clubs_. This little run left him with only three cards left. "Last cards and looks like your go Doc." And he winked at the Doctor then at Rose, which was secretly done.

Sighing the Doctor put down the _ten of Diamonds_ and made a pouting face he wasn't having much luck again either. Before the Doctor could state it was Rose's go she put down her card the _six of Diamonds_. "Jack your go."

"Shit!" Jack whispered quiet loudly. He leaned over and picked up a card. He put it in his hand and looked over at the Doctor.

The Doctor suppressed a laugh. Jack was so sure he was going to win. The Doctor put down the _five of Diamonds_. He flashed an evil grin at Rose. "Drink up."

Rose gave the Doctor the dagger glare and knocked back the shot. She slammed down the glass and looked at her cards. She placed down the _five of Hearts_. "Soz Jack looks like you got to knock one back too." She said then refilled her glass and remained holding the bottle ready to fill Jack's back up.

Jack picked up his shot glass and knocked it back. A few drops escaped his mouth and ran down the sides of his mouth. As he handed over his shot glass to Rose he wiped his mouth then picked up his cards. He put down the _two of Hearts_. "Sorry Doc but you gotta pick up two." He said laughing.

The Doctor laughed along with Jack, which puzzled him. The Doctor picked out the j_ack of Hearts_ and laid it on top of Jacks card. Rose again before the Doctor could say it was her turn placed two cards down. She put down the _seven of Hearts and _the _eight of Hearts_. "Sorry again Jack."

Jack nodded at Rose, he didn't mind too much. He picked up his now refilled shot glass and knocked it back. He refilled it while the Doctor took his turn.

"Snap I think. Rose looks like you've got the same fate as Jack." The Doctor gloated as he put down the _eight of spades_. Rose huffed picked up her shot glass and knocked it back. The Doctor gave a triumphant smile at Rose and Jack offered the bottle to Rose. Rose refilled her glass a put down the bottle and Jack took his turn.

Jack placed down his one and only _jack of Spades_. The Doctor looked gob smacked. He had used his red jack earlier and now regretted it. "Oh well Doc." Jack sniggered.

The Doctor did double check his cards but to on avail. He huffed and they dealt himself five cards. He looked at these new cards and cursed. Rose giggled at this and when the Doctor glanced at her she felt herself blushing.

Rose put down the _ace of Diamonds_. "Change the suit to heart. Oh and last card." She said proudly. When she stated this, a smile crept across Jacks face. She had chosen a suit he could use.

Jack threw down excitedly the _queen of Hearts_. "Last CARD!" he shouted a bit too loud.

The Doctor tuted then placed a _queen of Clubs_ down on the pile. Rose nearly burst out laughing. The alcohol was starting to get to her and no bout Jack.

Rose put down her last card the _two of _Clubs and started doing a little weird victory dance and cheering herself on. Jack and the Doctor looked at each other then at Rose. Rose stopped suddenly and caught the Doctors eyes, she blushed dramatically and both the Doctor and Jack noticed.

Jack took his turn take the attention off of Rose. He put down his card the _jack of Diamonds_ this cancelled out Rose's card and also allowed him to win too and the Doctor to lose.

The Doctor threw down his cards in a bit of a huff and started sulking. He grumbled out "You two are cheating. Your plotting against me aren't you?" Jack and Rose put on their most innocent faces and said in unison "No course not." "I'm not taking my jacket off." The Doctor stated stubbornly. "Who said anything about jackets? The stake was loser loses their top. So you can lose anything that's worn on your top half." Rose commented. "I'm not taking off my jumper either." The Doctor snapped back. He stood up and stormed from the control room. Rose and Jack looked at each other blankly. "So another game just me and you?" Jack asked innocently. "JACK! I'm going to find him." Rose said and stood up and ran after the Doctor. Jack was sat on his own. He shuffled the cards and laid out a game of solitaire and started playing.

Kimberley Walton.


	3. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

Thanks for the reviews from everyone, so glad you like my work. Here is the third chapter. ENJOY!

**STRIP Black Jack.**

After running into a few obstacles Rose finally managed to make it to the room the Doctor had retreated to. She knocked on the door once then again after a few seconds. The Doctor didn't reply so she just walked in. The Doctor was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. Rose slunked over to the bed the drunkenness back completely now, she kneeled on the bed and spoke. "Comon Doctor we're only having a laugh we don't mean any harm." She leaned over and flopped down next to the doctor and she looked up at his face. He looked down and replied. "I know I'm… It's just me being the big kid that I am. How many shots did u have?" "Um just a few, it's the alcohol it's gone like straight to my head." She giggled out.

Rose and the Doctor sat there for a few more minutes staring into each others eyes neither of them being able to break the connection. The gap between them started closing slowly. The Doctor leaning down as Rose raised herself to meet him half way. Within seconds their lips met but that lasted a microsecond. The Doctor broke the kiss and stood up so fast you'd have though he was sitting on fire. "Sorry. I… I… Sorry." The Doctor started stuttering out. Rose shocked spun around on the bed then stood up to draw a bit leveller with the Doctor. "SHUT UP will ya. You know for an intelligent alien you are so stupid." This statement took the Doctor by surprise. He looked at Rose hard trying to figure out what on earth she was going on about.

Jack had finished his game on solitaire and was wondering where Rose and the Doctor had got too. He knocked back a shot left the cards in a pile and went searching. He checked the kitchen, the library, the wardrobe room, then the last place he would his room he checked. He didn't bother to knock he just walked in. Over the far side of the room the Doctor and Rose were standing facing each other hands and arms wrapped around each other and they were playing tonsil tennis. "Whoa." Jack shouted out before his brain kicked into gear. Rose and the Doctor dropped each other straight away and stared guiltily at Jack.

"Hi yeah do you two remember we still have a card game to finish? Or are you to busy playing tongue twister?" Jack laughed out. Rose giggled and walked back over to Jack the Doctor though went a rich shade of red and his eyes strayed to the floor. The Doctor didn't move or make any signs of moving. Rose retraced her steps grabbed his hand and said "Run." And dragged him along. Jack caught what she was up to and as she started running with the Doctor in toe he ran too but kept ahead of them.

As they walked into the control room Jack had already set about dealing and Rose and the Doctor were conspiring. They did one final agreement then sat down and another game began.

Kimberley Walton.


	4. Round Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

Hey folks your luckily day two chapters in one day. Wow never knew Friday 13th was such a luckily day. Here is the forth chapter. ENJOY!

**STRIP Black Jack.**

The Doctor sat down followed by Rose. The cards had been dealt out but the Doctor picked them all back up and re shuffled them. Jack started to protest but the Doctor silenced him with a wave of his hand. The cards were dealt out so fast that Rose and Jack could barely see the Doctor's hand moving. He set the rest of the cards in the middle in a pile and turned the top card face up. Everyone picked up his or her cards and the game began. "Right my turn to set the stake. Loser loses their trousers." Rose chocked back a laugh and Jacks left eyebrow rose up in confusion and surprise.

Jack went first he put the _seven of Clubs_ on top of the _eight of Clubs_. He chuckled at the cards he held in his hand then looked at Rose and winked. He still thought that he and Rose were still working against the Doctor.

Rose sorted out her cards then placed two cards down on top of Jack's. She placed down the _king_ and _queen of Clubs_. Then she smiled cheekily at no one in particular. The Doctor took this as a signal of his go.

The Doctor sighed deeply then put down the only card he could the _four of Clubs_. "Ok this silence is annoying how bout we talk while playing?" The Doctor suggested. "Your go Jack."

Jack looked at his cards then cursed. He pulled out one card from his hand then laid it on the pile. Rose looked gob smacked at the card Jack had put down then remembering something she smiled. Jack had put down the _jack of Clubs_.

Rose threw down two cards the _two of Hearts_ and _Diamonds_. Rose glanced at the Doctor with a slight worried look but he was beaming all over.

The Doctor placed down the _two of Clubs_ then the _two of Spades_ then the _jack of Spades_. Grinning like a lunatic the Doctor cheered out "Pick up eighteen Captain Jack Harkness. Oh yeah last cards."

Jack looked at the pile of cards dumbly. He couldn't believe this. Rose picked up the deck and dealt Jack eighteen cards and handed them to him. He took then clumsily nearly dropping them then started sorting them out while Rose had her go.

Rose picked up a card on her turn, as she wasn't able to put down.

The Doctor put down the _three of Spades_ and _Hearts_ then put down the _ace of Diamonds_. "Change the suit to Hearts." The Doctor said as he sat back relaxing.

Rose giggled at the Doctor as he leaned back in mock relaxation and Jack frantically moved cards from here to there and back again as he got ready for his go.

Finally ready Jack started laying down his cards one after another. Here is what he put down. _Five of Hearts, Spades, Clubs _then _six of Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, Spades_ then _seven of Spades, Hearts_ then _eight of Hearts, Diamonds_ then _nine of Diamonds, Spades, Hearts_ then _ten, jack_ and _queen of Hearts_ then _queen_ and _king of Spades_ then _king of Hearts_. WOW what a run huh? Well now Jack only had three cards left. "Last cards."

Rose looked at her cards then the pile then placed all of her remaining cards on the pile. The _four of Hearts, Spades_ and _Diamonds_ then the _three of Diamonds_. "I won YEAH!" Rose cheered. Jack threw his last cards on the pile and knocked back a shot. He lost. "I lost? How could I lose?" Jack mumbled to himself. "You fixed the cards. You're accusing us of cheating but your doing the same."

The Doctor fought back at this accusation. "No I didn't. I shuffled them fairly then dealt them out. I didn't look at any cards. We all got cards fairly non-were fixed. You lost so you lose your trousers."

"No not unless you lose your top which you should have done at the end of the last game." Jack stated. The Doctor pulled a face at this but actually did it though. He took off his leather jacket and placed it next to him. He then pulled the jumper over his head then threw it behind him by his shoes. Rose watched with eager intent. All of her dreams and fantasies were slowly coming true. The Doctor looked up and caught Rose looking. She dropped her eyes to the floor and blushed a deep bright red. Jack on the other hand was drooling freely even when the Doctor copped him and gave him a scalding look. The Doctor then replaced his leather jacket firmly on his back and then waited for Jack to strip.

Jack slowly stood then just to waste a bit more time he stretched then looked round the TARDIS control room just to make sure no one else was watching. He undid his belt then the button then the fly. He kicked off his shoes, one barely missed Rose's head. He let the trousers drop then he stepped out of them then sat down on them on the floor.

Rose and the Doctor slowly went purple in the face. They were trying so hard to suppress their laughter that their faces were turning purple. On Jack's boxers was a picture of a penis that was really big and next to it was a picture of a smaller penisThe big penis was saying 'little pricks are a pain, but us big en's can handle them.'

"Fine I done it. Now can we like play another game and maybe make the stakes higher." Jack said with a cheeky devilish grin on his face.

Kimberley Walton.


	5. Round Four and the Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

Be warned it starts getting more physical at the end of this chapter and from now on. Here is the forth chapter. ENJOY!

**STRIP Black Jack.**

Rose shuffled the cards then started dealing them out. All the time she was trying to hard not to stare at the Doctor. "Right I'm choosing the stakes again." Jack stated. "Loser has to kiss Rose." Rose's headshot up at the use of her name she looked at Jack and gave him the death look. "Why me? What have I ever done to you?" "Nothing just thought it would be fun. Comon lets start."

Rose flipped the top card over and the game started. Rose went first. She placed the _five of Clubs_ on top of the _eight of Clubs_. "Sry Doctor but your turn." She gave him a look of fake apology then waited.

The Doctor picked up his shot glass and knocked it back. Then he took his turn. The placed down three cards the _six of Clubs_ and _six of Hearts_ then the _five of Hearts_. "Drink up Jack." The Doctor mused.

Jack picked up his glass and knocked it back. He slammed it down followed by his card. The put down the _four of Hearts_ and lay next to his bare leg three other cards face down. "Insurance." He laughed out.

Rose sighed loudly. She had so many cards and there was only one she could put down. She put down the _king of Hearts_. The Doctor put down a card straight after Rose did. He put down the _eight of Hearts_. And smirked at Jack.

Jack scowled but picked up the bottle and refilled his glass then the Doctors glass. He put the bottle down then knocked his shot back. He then refilled his glass while Rose took her turn.

Rose put down the _jack of Spades_ and the _two of Spades_. "Sorry Doctor but I got to get rid of the cards somehow."

The Doctor just shrugged then placed down another two. He put down the _two of Clubs_. "Last cards. And um I just thought what is Rose loses? How can she kiss her self?" Jack answered. "Well if she loses then she can either kiss herself or kiss something else."

Jack placed down his card while he spoke. He put down the _two of Diamonds_. Rose's face dropped. She had to have eleven cards. She dealt herself 11 cards and started arranging them into an order. The Doctor took his turn.

"Yes." The Doctor mumbled. He placed down the _ten of Diamonds_ and _Spades_. He had won.

Jack put down his three aces and smiled triumphantly. The aces were _of Spades, Clubs_ and _Diamonds_. "I'll keep the suit as Diamonds."

Rose put down six of her cards, which lightened her hand a little. She put down the _three of Diamonds_ and _Clubs_ then the _four of Clubs_ and _Diamonds_ then the _five _and _six of Diamonds_.

Jack smiled and placed down the _eight of Diamonds_. "Last card." And he then placed down the _king of Diamonds_ and smiled greedily. "I win." He laughed.

Rose threw her cards down in disgust and picked up her glass and knocked it back then refilled it. She knocked another back hoping it will give her some guts to do what she was about to do.

She slammed the glass down but luckily it didn't break. She then leaned over grabbed the Doctor by the neck and brought his face closer to him. Their lips locked and Rose did her stake and also one thing extra. Their lips remained locked and the kiss deepened. Rose and the Doctor shuffled closer and the kiss deepened more and more. Rose brushed her tongue against the Doctor's lips and he opened them and let her into his mouth. The Doctor followed suit and let his tongue enter her mouth and start to explore. Rose moaned into the Doctor's mouth.

Finally after a few minutes they both broke away gasping for breath. "Finally." Jack purred out watching the two intently. After catching her breath Rose shot back. "Shut up you." And she grabbed the Doctor and started snogging him.

"You two should get a room if you're going to do that kind of thing." Jack insisted and then collected up the cards and started shuffling them for another game in case these two found the key to their lip lock.

Kimberley Walton.


	6. TARDIS Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who even though I would love too. Please don't sue me for writing this 'harmless' story. Wink, wink**

OK I've had a brain wave and decided to change where this story is going. This is the last chapter for this story but there is going to be a sequel. Here is the sixth chapter. ENJOY!

**STRIP Black Jack.**

Well the key to the Doctor and Rose's lip lock was found quiet quickly. The TARDIS erupted into a squealing noise. The Doctor broke this kiss abruptly and raced over to the console. Jack was following the Doctor to the console before Rose even realised what was going on.

The Doctor raced around the console pressing buttons here and there and pulling leavers. Jack stared dumbly at the monitor screen.

"What is it? And why does it have to be so loud?" Rose finally asked. The squealing was still sounding and it was so loud that Rose had to shout.

"The TARDIS is having a tantrum and I don't know why. I can't even get the squealing to stop." The Doctor confessed. Jack started messing with the buttons. His fingers flew over the keys so fast they were a blur. Rose stood up and went to stand over by her favourite spot of the railings.

The squealing died suddenly. Everyone let out a sigh and Rose relaxed a little. Jack looked at the monitor again reading what the TARDIS had projected on the screen then closed it off and went and stood over by Rose, leaving the Doctor fiddling with the console.

"You do know it's stopped don't you?" Rose questioned the Doctor. "Yes. I'm trying to find out why it went off." The Doctor answered. "Um. I know why, the TARDIS just wants to get out of the vortex." Jack lied but it worked. The Doctor turned back to the console and started pulling the leavers and pressing the buttons, which Jack and Rose knew were the ones for flying the TARDIS. The central column sprang into life and the TARDIS started moving. Within a few moments the central column stopped and the Doctor turned around to face Jack and Rose. "We've landed. It's Earth 2010. Were in America." The Doctor announced.

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The sequel will be called, **

Time Bite.

Kimberley Walton.


End file.
